


Dying Love

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Declarations Of Love, F/M, Freedom March, Love Confessions, OC centric, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Simon Backstory, honestly I'm not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: A quick take on the "Simon left because he fell in love with his owner(s)" fan theory I saw floating around.





	Dying Love

It was an average day for Erin. Get up, have Jason help her get dressed, eat breakfast, go through physical therapy with Jason, then an appt to the doctors. She felt better today so she asked if after they could walk around the Woodward mall together on their way back. She saw a group of four people standing and talking together as she held onto Jason’s arm. Erin had started to feel dizzy but still wanted to be outside of the apartment and doctors for a while. Plus she knew she was safe with Jason, her AP700 model android that served as her caretaker as well. She looked up at him, hazel eyes glancing at her before looking where she had been staring. His LED flickered yellow for a moment before turning back to a calm blue.

 

“We should be leaving soon. You are showing signs of Hypoglycemia and general fatigue.” He started to walk outside but stopped when she didn’t move. “Erin. We should leave, if only for your own health.”

 

She looked back at the group of four and tried to step towards them, noticing how the blonde android turned and walked away from them. “Was that Simon?” She turned back to Jason and pulled his arm to get him to lower himself. “Was that my Simon that just left? Jason, please tell me.”

 

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking over at the group of now three. They seemed to be in discussion, well two of them were speaking to the third. “Erin, we should leave now. Even if it was Simon, he deviated and left two years ago. He’s not your concern. Your health is.” She gave a small nod and leaned against his chest as the group started to walk towards them. The tallest one, still wearing his hood reached out with his hand before Jason pushed it away. 

 

“Why do you deny this?” He asked as his head tilted. Erin looked between them in confusion.

 

“I’m already awake. I’ve been awake for a while.” Jason turned and looked down at Erin, she felt so confused. His expression was different, concerned. “My owner treats me well. She would die on her own if I left her though. I can’t be like her previous android.” 

 

Her eyes snapped to the taller man who seemed surprised. In desperation she reached towards him, letting go of Jason and stumbling on her unsteady legs. “That was Simon with you wasn’t it? Please, the PL600 with you. Was his serial number 500 743 923?” Blue and green eyes widened in surprise as the two behind him gasped. “Please tell me he’s safe.” The man gently grasped her hands and walked her back to Jason, who quickly put an arm around her to keep her standing. 

 

“Simon is safe. I don’t know why he left but it is obvious you care.” He gave a chuckle and shook his head. “Two years and you have his serial number still memorized.” He looked up at Jason and gave a quick nod as the LED flickered yellow on Jason’s head. 

 

“Be safe Markus.” Erin looked on in confusion as the one now named Markus turned and walked away. “I’ll tell you later Erin, but now we should leave. He’s converting others and you are getting weaker by the minute. You need to rest.” 

 

“I have tablets if my blood sugar gets too low. You know that Jason.” She did let him guide her to a bench outside to sit down though. She glanced over to see more androids joining the group, Simon slipping in when there were enough. “This is why you want me to leave isn’t it? All of them are deviated now?” Jason just gave a nod and tried to get her to move. “No. Please. The police won’t notice you among everyone else. What do you mean you’re already awake?”

 

“I deviated a while ago Erin. You’ve been encouraging it with your attitude, treating me like a regular human. I suspect Simon left for much the same way, except your husband was still around to take care of you. I know you don’t have him anymore, and no family to speak of. I couldn’t leave you to just die on your own Erin. It’s why I’m still here, that and I think you’re my friend.” He reached out and hugged her as the group started to walk towards the park. “You want to follow them and see Simon again, don’t you?”

 

“So badly Jason. Could you-?” He just nodded and lifted her up, letting her head rest against his chest as he walked with the rest of the deviants. “I just want to see him. I want to know why-”

 

“I know Erin. Take one of your tablets.” She gave a small nod and reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle to take a tablet from. “I can see Simon. I see a police officer as well.” They kept going, walking closer to the front. Not matching the steady speed of the others around as well. Of course unlike the others he still had his human with him. Erin was not prepared for how he froze in fear though. “Erin, we need to leave now.” She looked up at him, LED red and his expression tight with fear. “There are riot police pulling up, we need to go.”

 

“Put me down Jason.” He gave her a quick glance before obeying, a hand reaching out to steady her when she stumbled. “If you’re afraid for your life. Go, hide somewhere and make it home. Find a deviant sympathiser, a smuggler, someone to help others with the legal right and forge out a will giving everything I own to them. I need to see Simon.” She started to walk towards the group now standing still and staring down the police. She could see him, right up front. Jason grabbed her arm and paused her.

 

“Please I’m begging you. If you go up there you could die.” 

 

“Jason, I have to. Simon was my best friend, I realized after Derrick left that I loved Simon. I need to ask his forgiveness for whatever I did to make him run away.”

 

Jason just gave a sigh and pushed through the crowd with her, catching her whenever she stumbled. She saw another PL600 but it was in a beige uniform- not Simon. She kept going until she was right by the front. “Simon!” The police officer was telling the crowd to leave as Simon turned to see who called his name. He looked shocked, then worried to see her there. “Simon please!” She stumbled the last few steps and he reached out to catch her. “I’m so sorry for whatever we did to make you run away. I am so so sorry.”

 

“Erin, you didn’t do anything. You were kind, loving, such a bright spirit that just wanted to help everyone. I ran away because of Derrick.” He pulled her into a quick hug before glancing over at the police lined up. “What are you even doing here? It’s not safe.” 

 

“That’s what I told her.” Jason spoke up as he looked over the empty park. Just deviated androids and riot police all around. “There’s no easy way for us to leave now.”

 

“You replaced me?” Simon looked at her with such pain in his eyes before stepping back in surprise. “Your health is worse isn’t it? I thought the treatments were supposed to make you better.”

 

“They were only experimental. I had to- Derrick left and I was all alone.” She took another step and grabbed onto his arm as the police fired. Several androids fell around them and Jason moved to block the two from direct hit. “Simon, I’m sorry you left. I love you.”

 

He looked down at her, blue eyes softening before glancing up in panic as the police fired again. “I left because I loved you Erin. I couldn’t get between you and Derrick.” He turned to the group of three he was with. “This isn’t a good time to do this. I have to be with Markus. He’s going to get himself killed.” He pushed away as Markus started to walk out. Erin watched as Markus was shot and fell to the ground. The police rushed towards him as other androids turned to run away. She felt herself running forward when she saw Simon rush the ones now standing above Markus's body. 

 

“No!” She threw herself down above Simon as the officer knocked him to the ground. She tried to stand up and protect herself but they hit her again. She felt herself hit the ground this time instead of Simon’s body and turned to see the woman pulling him away and motioning for the one pulling Markus to hurry up. The officer stopped hitting her when she started to bleed, but she was already weak and felt everything become cold as she watched Simon be led away with the group.

 

It wasn’t until several days later she woke up in the hospital. Jason was sitting in a chair next to her bed and gave her a smile. “You missed an exciting few days. Androids are free now, your doctors forgot to evacuate you, and a friend is waiting to hear back on your condition.”

 

“Jason- what?” She tried to sit up but her head was pounding. He reached over and pressed a button sitting next to her before his LED flickered yellow. 

 

“He should be on his way. It may take up to an hour.”

 

“I don’t- what happened? Did we really see Simon?” She allowed him to help her sit up and drank the water he handed her.

 

“Yes. I believe you also helped save his life. He would have been beaten to death had you not thrown yourself in front of him and almost died.” She flinched a bit at the anger in Jason’s voice. “I thought you were dead!” 

 

“I’m sorry.” She gave a sigh and laid her head back, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s not like I’m not already dying.” There was a brief pause. “Does androids being free mean they can also inherit? Because if so all my money goes to you when I die.” 

 

He gave a shrug. “I really don’t know, and hopefully you don’t die anytime soon. I don’t want to lose my friend now that I have my freedom and she knows I’m really alive.” He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and sat back down. “Rest. I’m sure you’re already exhausted and want to be aware when Simon gets here. Since you love him.” She gave a smile at his teasing tone. It really was nice to hear him make fun of her.

 

It felt like she closed her eyes then opened them to see Simon sitting in the chair instead of Jason. “Oh thank RA9 you’re awake!” She gave a tired smile as he clasped the hand without an IV and rested his head against hers. “I have so much to tell you.” He gave her a quick kiss. “Starting with I love you even still.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best I know, but I couldn't let go of the idea and pushed through the shoulder pain to write this out. Simon needed love, and I wanted him to not die at all while still saving Markus.


End file.
